


A Heart For a Heart

by Lovelymissmolly, Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied sexy time, Injury, Insanity, Original Character Death(s), Violence, tell me if you think there is any more tags i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realized too late  that he wanted Molly , What will he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories and Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic , i know it will probably go horribly but i have decided to post my first chapter so that it forces me to write more of it . This was an idea from a post on tumblr that said , what if Jim was actually in love with Molly or something along the lines of that . Thanks to the lovely Liathwen for going , "Hey i want to see that" and then actually reading my first draft and fixing it , hehehehhe Well she did it to the first few sentences , the rest are unedited eeekkk. This is Incredibly SHORT but i will be adding more to it very very soon.

"I am sorry Jim, but I don't think this is working out. I think we should break up."

Molly's words echoed through his head as he woke up from a restless sleep.  
Moriarty despised this memory but recently it was all he could think of. How dare she break up with him?  
He should have been the one to end the relationship with her but for some stupid reason he had fallen in love with her;  
he had fallen for the silly little pathologist.  
Pushing his feelings for her into the deepest recess of his mind had worked for a while,  
but that had all changed when he had found out that she was dating Sherlock.

The fury and pain he knew so well had grown stronger and stronger with each passing day.  
He had to do something about it; he had to find a way to hurt Molly the way she had hurt him.  
If he couldn't have her, nobody could.

\--------------------------------

Molly rolled over and opened her eyes to stare at the sleeping man beside her , he was utterly breathtaking in every sense of the word.  
Slowly a grin spread across her face as she thought about everything that had happened over the last year . Not all of it had been good, a failed engagement , the man she loves being shot and then almost sent away to exile for doing something unspeakable , but it had all lead to this , to her lying next said Man , wrapped tightly in his arms.  
Her Sherlock , even after three months of being with him , it still bought her a rush , being able to call him hers as she had never thought it could happen.  
Gently pulling out of his grip , Molly moved to leave the bed but was pulled back once again by those strong arms.  
"Where do you think you are going Molly ? " He asked in the deep baritone voice that always sent shivers through her body .  
"I was just going to have a shower and get ready for work ."  
"No you are not , we are going to continue on from where we left off last night "  
"But Sherlock , i really must get ready-" She said getting cut off mid sentence as he pressed his lips on hers , dazing her. Pulling back , she grinned at him " Well i guess i can be slightly late , its not like it will kill anyone" She joked as she pushed Sherlock down flat onto the mattress and straddled him. Kissing him passionately she started to work his pajama pants off , when both their cellphones started playing 'Staying Alive'. Startled , they reached for their phones and Molly gasped as she read her text , only able to utter a single word "JIM". 


	2. Red Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are a way to a woman's heart , maybe .............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i seem to write rather short chapters but to make up for that i am going to try and write them faster and publish them faster as well. This chapter was beta'd by my friend Seberian-tiger on tumblr ( brilliant lady , love her so much ). Thank you for putting up with such bad writing XP

Text to Molly : 

"Finally found his heart i see ,  
must have stole it from me ,  
if i cant have my heart back then,  
i will steal yours from thee." 

Jim xx

Molly stared in disbelief at her phone. There was only one person who spoke like that, and he was supposed to be dead.  
It had been three and a half months since the 'Moriarty Broadcast', which was a blessing and a curse at the same time.  
On one hand if had brought Sherlock back, and to her, but on the other it had also brought back Jim.  
Not that anyone actually believed it, not when nothing had happened to indicate that he was truly back in the months since.  
But now Molly was certain that this was Jim, she just wished that she knew what he wanted and what the text meant .... 

 

\--------

 

Text to Sherlock :

"Roses are red ,  
blood is red too ,  
lets see what it looks like outside of you"

" I O U "  
JM

Sherlock read his text and sighed. He knew that something like this was going to happen, he was just wondering what had taken Moriarty so long to actually act .  
The text was obviously sent as a threat but honestly it did not phase him.  
"He wants to kill me, that's nothing new," he thought to himself as he reread the text trying to see if there was any meaning to Jim's chosen words.

Not finding any, Sherlock looked over at Molly.

"Molly, can i read your text ?" He asked with a hand already out. 

Feeling numb Molly handed the phone over to Sherlock without a word . Reading through it several times, he got more confused ."What the hell is he playing at?" Sherlock spoke out loud as he continued to stare at the screen of her phone.

Sitting there next to Sherlock, Molly looked at him, worried.

"Sherlock,what do you think he wants, and why now?"

"I don't know Molly, it doesn't make any sense, the texts, well mine is obviously meant as a threat on my life. Boring. But yours it's like he's vying for your attention, which makes no sense why he would even like you."

Molly glared at Sherlock. 

"Not good?"

"Not good Sherlock "

"Sorry, I just don't know what he means by it. It's obvious he wants you, but I'm not sure why or what he will do about it."  
She looked at him confused, "He wants me? What could he want from me? Oh god do you think he knows we are together? Well obviously he does, he sent the texts to us both at the same time ...... Hang on, Sherlock, did you just say he made a threat on your life?" Molly asked terrified.

"Yes he did. Its not what I'm worried about though, Molly. I'm worried about what he has planned ..... for you."

The silence that came after his sentence was deafening, and it was only broken by the shrill ringing of the front door bell to Molly's flat .

"I ....I should go and get that," Molly stuttered. 

"No, you stay here. I will see who it is and deal with them accordingly"

"But Sherlock -" 

"No buts. I'm just trying to keep you safe. It could have something to do with Moriarty."

Shrugging on his dressing gown, he picked up a heavy ornament off of the bedside table.

"What is that for?" Molly asked yelling after him. 

"Protection," he called back matter of factly, as he walked down the hallway to the front door.

Walking slowly to the door, Sherlock swore, remembering Molly had no peep hole. He must do something to remedy that.  
Raising the heavy paperweight, he opened the latch on the door ready to strike an intruder if need be .

"What the hell is that for?" Came the shocked voice of the army doctor.

"Oh." Sherlock dropped the paperweight and opened the door fully. "I was thinking you may be someone else. Sorry about that. Hello John."  
Looking down he noticed that John had a bouquet of blood red roses in his hands. 

"Why do you have roses, John ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Would also like to thank every single one of my readers especially the ones who left kudos and comments , i love you all , and please critique if you would like XP


	3. Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns arrived and Molly goes to work , nothing could go wrong right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Apologize for taking such a *swears a lot * long time , i would probably apologize continuously if i could but i shouldn't well then anyway , i hope you enjoy . yes i know it is a very good story , but i am learning , i hope to update weekly now . if i don't you have permission to slap me . Now Enjoy this chapter , and also as i forgot to mention in the previous chapters i own nothing except the storyline/ plot , all the rest belongs to Doyle , Gattiss and Moffat . Also this chapter is unbeta'd at the moment , but i will update it with the beta'd one later .

John looked down at the roses in his hands and then back up at Sherlock . " There not for Molly from you ? " he asked surprised .

"Of course not , if i wanted to buy Molly flowers i would go and get them myself, not have them delivered . " Staring at the flowers , he then yanked them out of John's hands headed back into the flat and to the kitchen where he started pulling the flowers apart . 

"Oi that wasn't very nice Sherlock " John said as he followed after Sherlock, shutting the door after himself . "What is going on Sherlock ? , i haven't seen you so stressed in a while , not since before you finally decided to go for it with Molly ." 

Without looking up from his work of destroying the flowers , he passed his phone to John with 'the message' open. As John read the text all the color drained from his face. " SO i take it he's back then . "

"It would seem so and that was only the text he sent to me , the one he sent Molly was just plain bizarre ." Having thoroughly destroyed the flowers picked them up and chucked them in the rubbish . 

" He sent Molly a text as well ?, What the hell is he playing at ? "

" I don't know but i am going to find out ." 

At the mention of her name Molly walked into the lounge , fully dressed and in the process of plaiting her long hair . 

"What are you doing Molly ?" Sherlock looked at her worriedly 

" Im getting ready for work Sherlock ." 

" You are not going to work . "

"Like hell im not , i have so much work to catch up on and i am not going to get waylaid because ...Jim wants to play games with us ."

"But its not safe Molly , he could get to you there ." 

" Well im not actually the one he threatened so i think im more safer than you but if it will make you feel better , i promise to text you every hour to tell you im safe , is that alright with you ?"

Sherlock stood there staring at Molly , thinking . " Yes , i would prefer if it was every half hour , but i know that will be too much of a inconvenience to your work . just promise to be safe and i will come and collect you at the end of your shift ."

"Okay deal ,now i really must get going , im already late and no ones going to believe the excuse is Moriarty , everyone thinks he's still dead."

Reaching up on her tippee toes she kissed Sherlock with a passion that conveyed all her emotions at that moment in one powerful act . Eventually pulling back she looked into his eyes " Don't do anything too stupid ."

"Don't worry , i have John to stop me ." He said half jokingly . 

With a smile , Molly gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek , picked up her coat and purse and headed out the door.

Watching her go with a soft loving smile on his face , Sherlock turned back to find John smirking . 

"What ?" he asked annoyed 

"Oh god Sherlock , you have it bad , you love her don't you ?"

"That is none of your business John , now we need to figure out what Moriarty is up to ."

" Yep definitely love her " John mutter under his breath .

"What was that ?"

"Oh nothing i was just asking where do we start with finding Moriarty ?"

Even though he knew that it was a lie , Sherlock decided to just go along with it .  
"Well first things first , we need to find where Jim ordered the flowers from "

....................................................................................  
Molly had been working for ten hours straight with only a five minute break for lunch when she finally finished off her last piece of paperwork. With a happy sigh Molly started to pack up all her belongings and was heading to the door after texting Sherlock to meet her at the front entrance when another body was wheeled in to the morgue .

"Im sorry but this Jane doe needs to be autopsied as soon as possible , Scotland yard insists ." the hospital attendant said before getting out of the morgue as fast as he could.

"Just my luck " Molly groaned , all she wanted to do was to be home and asleep in Sherlock's arms . Shucking her lab coat back on , Molly picked up her phone and sent off a text to tell him of the delay and a offer that he could join her instead . 

Pocketing her phone after she received his reply that he would be there in ten minutes , She pulled on her gloves and walked over to the corpse . Setting up the tape recorder , she pressed play and pulled back the sheet . Looking down at the corpse Molly was instantly shocked by the apperance of the woman , her long brown hair , her short stature and even her facial features and ....... her eyes , she looked so much like Molly herself , if she hadn't known better she would have said that this woman was her long lost twin .

Taking a step back to collect herself , she took a deep breath and then started speaking into the tape recorder starting her examination.  
"Jane Doe , approximate age is between 30 and 35 , long brown hair , brown eyes , short petite stature . "

Slowly lifting the sheet up and folding it at the end of the table , she started a more detailed description of the rest of the woman's body . Noticing what looked to be surgeons stitches along her collarbone and down in between her breasts Molly decided to open her up . Carefully cutting along the original incision lines , She gently pulled the flesh apart and started to look for any anomalies when she came across a shocking discovery .... Her heart was gone and in its place was a plastic toy heart with the words ' To Molly Love Jim ' etched into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first fic , i appreciate deeply any comments or kudos i get , you guys are just awesome :D luv ya


	4. Surprises are my specialty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its always good to check your surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i keep forgetting to say i own none of these characters , only the plot , the characters all belong to Moffat , Gatiss and Doyle.

At the sight of the words Molly would have fainted if she had not been leaning against the autopsy table . Gingerly she picked up the toy again and started to examine it in more detail noticing a slight discoloration on certain parts of it , it was obviously not brand new , if anything she would say it was a rather old prop from a medical dummy like the kind you have in a science class. In fact it looked like the one from her university class , Molly thought to herself before dismissing the idea , Jim wouldn't have gone to that much trouble , would he ?  
While she continued to stare at the heart , the doors to the morgue swung open and Sherlock rushed in .  
"Molly , what is keeping you so long ?"  
Without speaking Molly turned around so that Sherlock could see the heart in her hand.  
"Oh "  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim couldn't help but grin as he watched the live video feed of the morgue from his phone , the fear in Molly's eyes and the anger in Sherlock's . Every bit of his plan was falling into place , he couldn't wait for her to get the other surprise .  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock hissed in anger when he saw the plastic heart . " Moriarty ." 

When Sherlock said his name Molly started visibly shaking causing her to almost drop the heart . Noticing this Sherlock quickly pulled on a glove and removed the heart from Molly's hands placing it in a tray beside him before removing both his and Molly's gloves . Gently he wrapped his arms around Molly and pulled her into a reassuring hug . 

"We need to get you home Molly , its the only way i know to keep you safe " He said as he held her tighter . He was not one to feel fear and certainly never to show it but at that moment he was terrified , he knew Moriarty was after Molly and he had to protect her no matter what .

" But Sherlock i need to to finish the autopsy " Molly choked out as she continued to hold back the tears from the shock of seeing a woman who could be her twin laid out on the table .

" Mike can take care of it , if he knows its a matter of life and death i am sure he will do it for you ."  
Sending off a text to Mike , Sherlock then went about making sure Molly had everything , staying close to her the whole time .  
With everything collected Sherlock took Molly's hand and lead her out of Barts and hailed a Taxi .

When a cab stopped Sherlock helped Molly in first and then slid in next to her holding her close before telling the driver to go to Baker street .

As the cab started to drive off the cabbie then decided to speak . " Oh i'm sorry to inconvenience you Sherlock but this taxi only goes to one place and it is most certainly not back to Baker street and John ." When the cabbie then turned to look at them all Molly could see was the bright shinny teeth and the dark eyes of the one and only Jim Moriarty .  
"Did you miss me my mouse ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trying to write faster but i kind of struggle with it and also longer but ahhh i just can't seem to ahhhhh


	5. Your Wish is my command

Staring at Jim , Molly froze not able to think or move , it was like she had been dunked in ice water and frozen solid and Sherlock was not fairing much better.

“Oh what no hello kiss My mouse ? What a shame , well i may just have to take it from you by force later.....” Jim grinned as he turned back to look at the road destination fast.

At this time , with Jim no longer staring at them Molly and Sherlock seemed to recover from their shock at seeing the consulting criminal alive and well. Pulling Molly flush against him , Sherlock held onto her for dear life , not willing to part from her.

“What do you want Jim ?” Sherlock sneered at him as Molly's breathing became erratic and panicked.

“I want what is pressed up so tightly against you …. I Want Molly .” He snapped back as he pulled up to a old warehouse . Getting out of the car with speed , Jim came around to the backseat door , pulling his gun out along the way .

He yanked the door open and as quick as lightening pressed the muzzle of the gun against Sherlock's temple . “ Now Molly you are going to get out of this car with me and come into the warehouse or im going to shoot the deductions out of your boyfriend here .”

Pulling away from Sherlock like he was a hot iron , Molly gave him a slightly pained look before turning to Jim. “ I will come with you , but you must promise not to hurt him .” She pleaded 

“ I make no promises...” As he pulled her from the car , he flipped the gun around and hit Sherlock with the butt of the gun knocking him unconscious.

“ You BASTARD ” she yelled , fighting against Jim as Sherlock's head lolled down against his chest .  
“ Oh Molly Dear im a bastard in so many ways … you have no idea .” Jim grinned , a smile that sent shivers down her spine . “ Darling the things im going to do to you …. you will be amazed and most likely horrified.” 

“I won't let you do any thing to me , you don't own me and never will .” Molly fought back .

“How ever do you think that , its not like anyone will be able to find us or did you think I would keep you in this warehouse ….”


	6. Escape from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, i really have no good excuse, just real life got in the way of well everything but im back and i am hoping there will only be one more chapter to this story after this one of course. Hope you enjoy it :D

Several Months Later...

They had searched and searched for Molly for near on five months and there had been not a single trace of her, it was like she had disappeared off the edge of the world. Jim had been thorough when he had taken her, no stones to be turned persae.

Sherlock had not given up on her and he never would, it had taken him this long to allow himself to actually love someone and he was not going to give up on it easily. Working at his computer on another lead on Molly that was currently coming to another dead end, Sherlock kept flicking his eyes to his phone, hoping that one of his homeless network might find something more and message him. He had barely eaten or slept since Molly had been taken, only doing so when John and Mary had forced him, the first time they had to practically force feed him, slipping a few sleeping pills into his tea. After waking nearly a day later, he may have been angry but he also conceded that he would eat and sleep more, even if it was just to keep him alive so he could see Molly again.

Slamming the top of the laptop down after another disappointment, Sherlock lay flat on the couch, his fingers steepled under his chin as he delved into his mind palace trying to recall any little detail from the days before Molly's abduction but as same as the other times before there was nothing, nothing at all that could help him with his search and as he entered Molly's room in his mind palace, he was confronted with a solemn Molly sitting on the end of her bed. 

He slowly walked over to her before sitting down next to her, mere inches from her. Before he could say anything, Molly turned to him with red rimmed eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul.

“Its been five months, if you haven’t been able to find me by this time, do you ever think you will? I've been with Moriarty the whole time, who knows what he has been doing to me but if you don't find me soon, do you think there will be anything left to save, I may be strong but I also can only take so much.” She turned away from him, her legs now pulled up to her chest, cradled in her arms as she looked like she had given up, leaving Sherlock shocked and worried that he would even think these things. Things were silent in her room for a long while before Sherlock tucked his arms around her and tugged her onto his lap, holding tight. 

“You are wrong, I know you, you are incredibly strong and even five months with Moriarty wont break you and I am never ever going to give up on you, I promise you that I won't stop looking for you until I utter my last breath, I will find you, I not giving up and I know neither will you.”At that Molly smiled softly and buried her head against his chest holding him back tightly.

 

 

Somewhere in Cardiff...

Molly lay on the small bed in the room that had been her bedroom for the last few weeks, it was small but it was stylish, well to Molly it was a prison that she cried herself to sleep in each night, never able to leave except under the constant watch of Moriarty or his right hand man Moran, the closest thing to a friend that Moriarty had from what she had observed, but for now she was stuck there while Moriarty did his work, no doubt to be moved as soon as he was finished. To the outside observer, Molly was the weak willed younger sister of a suave business man, she had no visible scars and she always seemed cheery to anyone who did meet her but when she was back in her room, alone with herself or on the rare occasion that Jim visited her, her scars showed, they weren’t physical scars, no those ones had faded too quickly for Jim and had not had a lasting effect, so after a month or so he had changed tactics and the scars that ran the deepest were the mental and emotional ones. 

He had mostly convinced her that she was never ever going to leave him, that Sherlock no longer loved her and had just stopped looking for her, but she knew in her heart that he was lying but it still didn’t stop the hurt she felt when she heard that, he had even gone so far to get pictures of Sherlock, looking as he had seemingly moved on.

She had tried to escape on countless occasions, but never getting far before being captured again, but tonight she knew she needed to try again, Cardiff was the closest she had been to Sherlock since she was taken and she knew if she didn’t try now she may never see him again, even if he didn’t want to be with her, she knew she needed to hear that for herself.

Complaining of stomach cramps earlier in that day, Molly had been allowed to return to her room for the rest of the day until she felt better, including getting her out of a dinner that Sebastian was now forced to join Jim on instead, leaving Molly with much more lacking security. Pretending to be asleep curled up on her bed, she heard a jingle of keys as Jim checked on her before leaving for the dinner, telling the guards to watch her carefully, threatening them with bodily harm and death if they lost her. She flinched at hearing that but was not going to change her plans. 

Half an hour later when she was certain that Jim and Sebastian was gone, she rolled off the bed and pulled two hair pins out from under her mattress, having hidden them there earlier. Silently she slipped over to the door, carefully pushing the pins into the lock and slowly picked it, waiting until she heard the familiar sound of the tumblers falling, a lucky thing she knew how to do this she thought, all thanks to Sherlock really. Inching the door open, Molly looked through the gap to see that her two guards were not in the room, meaning they were outside the front door so that exit was out of the question.

Grabbing the blankets from her bed, she tied them tightly together and poked her head out the window, seeing that she needed to get down three stories. Tying one end of the long rope to the window frame, she took a deep breath to calm herself, gently climbing out the window and lowering herself down. When she got to the end of the sheets she was still a few meters off the ground. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and let go, hitting the pavement hard. As she hit the ground, a sharp pain shot through her ankle making her whimper softly as she tried to stand on it. Clenching her fists she slowly limped into the centre of town heading in the direction of where she remembered the hospital was, having been there once before for work. As she hobbled into the emergency room, she went straight to the counter and before anything else she asked for a phone.

Dialling a number she knew by heart, she waited patiently for the phone to be picked up and when it finally was, there was only one word she could say. “Sherlock.”


	7. Survival of the fittest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has escaped from Moriarty , what will happen next .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG an update , what is this *Faints* I must be one of the SLOWEST writers ever but unlike every other time I have promised to finish this fic, I actually will do it this time. I am thinking that there will hopefully only be one, maybe two chapters after this one and I hope you like them . But anyway enjoy this rare update :D

Sherlock was shaken from his mind palace by the shrill of his ringtone and although he knew what it was it took him a few moments to clear his head, but then he practically pounced on his phone n his haste to answer whoever was on the other end, he was just hoping that it was some sort of good news, or new info on where Molly was. Lifting the phone to his ear he started asking the questions that were running through his head without letting the person speak but when he heard his name he stopped dead, his hand clenching tighter around the phone. The voice on the other end was so soft and sounded like sunlight to him, his sunlight, his Molly. His voice barely audible he replied with one word. “Molly?”

….

Molly sighed with relief and sagged into the seat she was now sitting in, tears threatening to break from her eyes when she heard him say her name, his voice was exactly as she remembered it, the deep baritone that always made her smile when she heard it. She allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks and she found herself nodding instead of answering with words. Realizing this she smiled and replied. “Yes Sherlock, it's me my Love... Don't worry I am safe for now. I am at the Cardiff hospital... I just escaped from him Sherlock...” She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick as she thought of Moriarty and all the things he had done and said to her, panic gripping at her heart. A soft sob escaped from her chest and she freely started to cry, just wanting to be held by Sherlock in that moment. “Sh-Sherlock... can you come and get me p-please, I will st-stay here until you do.”

….

Sherlock was ecstatic when it was confirmed that she was indeed Molly, his heart beating incredibly fast when she said she was safe. Oh he knew that wasn't entirely true but he had to believe that enough so that he could safely go and get her and bring her home where she would hopefully be more safe. When she started to sob, his heart clenched, hating that she was so terrified and that he couldn't make it better right at that moment. “Molly, my Molly, I will be there soon, I promise, I Love you and you will be safe I promise. I have to hang up now but I promise I will be there soon.”

 

Reluctantly he hung up after Molly had said okay and started to send off texts, firstly to Mary and John, telling them he had found Molly and was going to get her, to which John insisted that he come with and then the next to Mycroft informing him of Molly's whereabouts and demanding a private plane that would get them to Cardiff in the fastest time possible. Pulling his Belstaff from the coat rack, he pulled it on with haste and ran out the door, catching a cab to the private airfield where he found John waiting patiently for him. Without so much as looking to see if John was following, he ran up the steps onto the plane and buckled himself in, his legs unable to stop shaking as he sat there waiting for the plane to take off. 

John on the other hand sat calmly next to his best, trying to be the calming energy to Sherlock's massively nervous energy. 

“She is alright Sherlock, she said she was safe and you trust her ability to tell when she is safe do you not, so you need to calm down or you won’t be much help to Molly when we get there alright.” Sherlock stared at John and slowly calmed himself down, he knew John was right, he would be no help to Molly if he couldn't even keep himself calm, and that was what Molly needed, she needed him calm and her to feel completely safe. 

“Okay yes I trust her, I just … I wish I knew her state of mind properly, god knows what Moriarty did to her.” He practically spat when he said Moriarty's name. There was one thing for certain he was going to kill Jim, no matter what.

….

Back in Cardiff...

Jim and Sebastian had rather enjoyed themselves at the ''business dinner'' and Jim was actually in a rather chipper mood when they arrived back at the apartment, his keys jangling as he walked with a spring in his step. Nothing like a little murder to brighten his day. As they stepped into the apartment, Sebastian went off to his own room and Jim decided to go and visit Molly, seeming he was in the mood for a bit more ''Fun''. 

When he got to her door , he got the guards to move and with a sing song voice he called out Molly's name as he always did when he would enter her room. Normally when he said this, he would hear a shuffling on the bed as she would try and make herself small in an effort to hide from him, but this time he heard nothing. Stepping into the room, he looked around for her until he saw the sheets hanging out the bedroom window, Molly having made a rope of sheets to escape.

“That little bitch.” He swore loudly and in his rage he completed his promise of bodily harm of the two body guards and with a swish of his pocket blade, they were no more. “Clean up on aisle 5.” He yelled loud enough that Sebastian could hear, his sniper running out of his room to find blood everywhere. 

“Dammit Boss, The blood is going to be hell to get out of the carpet... So I take it Molly has escaped?” He raised his eyebrows at his boss who was now wiping blood from his own face with a handkerchief.

Jim glared at Sebastian. “Yes and you and I are going to find her, after we clean up this mess, she can't have gotten that far because the distance from the end of the rope to the ground is too far to drop without some sort of injury.” He smirked at the thought of Molly hurt because of her own stupidity. “You clean up in here Seb while I get a new suit on, must always look my best when we go on a hunt.”

…..

Molly had been sitting nervously in her chair after she had handed the phone back to the receptionist , her ankle throbbing badly any time she tried to move it. She now knew that it must be broken , so after a short while and with a little help from a nurse she had her ankle bandaged up , having refused a cast as she knew it would be too heavy if she needed to leave in a hurry. Now standing with clutches , she paced as she waited for Sherlock, hoping he would be the one to find her first, not Jim, but Sherlock. But Jim's nagging words kept coming back into her mind, even though he had called her his love, she was terrified he had not meant it. She was so scared that Sherlock did not love her any more... yet her heart was fighting against her brain hard, insisting that he still loved her and he would be here soon.


	8. A Race to the Finish.

As soon as the plane had landed and the stairs had been lowered, Sherlock was up and off the plane and down the steps to car that was waiting for them, John have to run to catch up with Sherlock. When John got to the black town car, he was greeted with a very nervous and impatient Sherlock, who was practically vibrating in his seat until the car started and they were heading in the direction of the hospital. As they got closer, Sherlock edged himself closer and closer to the curb side door and not even waiting for the car to stop, he jumped from it and ran towards the entrance of the hospital , his eyes alert to every detail around him, but his heart was single purposed , he had to find Molly. As he ran inside he looked around and could not see her which made him incredibly nervous, he started frantically searching for her, deducing everyone around him in case that would help reveal where she was, but then he heard the soft thud of what sounded like crutches and when he looked in that direction his mind stopped as he saw Molly, his Molly standing ,albeit on crutches, in front of him. 

At the sight of her he rushed over to her and lifted her up off the ground and into his arms, her crutches falling to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both breathed each others scents in deeply.

As Sherlock had Molly in his embrace, he held her tightly and she cried , holding him back just as tightly but oh did she cried , letting all her feelings out because she felt safe and loved, she knew Jim had been lying but now she had her proof and he was holding her like he was afraid he would lose her again. After a short while, he moved both him and Molly to a seat , Molly sitting on his lap as they continued to just hold each other not uttering a word.

Eventually Molly’s sobs turned into sniffs and she pulled back off his chest and looked him in the eyes, Sherlock in turn using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes and her red cheeks.

“Y-You came...” Molly choked out , unable to stop silent tears from falling back down her cheeks, which Sherlock this time gently kissed away before pressing his lips to hers gently and lovingly. “Of course I came Molly... I have been in hell without you... that sort of pain was why it had taken me so long to admit that I loved you. But I have you back now...don't I ?” 

Molly looked up into his eyes and nodded her head before burying her head back against his chest. “Yes Sherlock, you do...but I may need some time to get back to my old self, Moriarty is very good at mental torture, if I had been there any longer, I don't think I would have been able to hold onto my hope and my trust that you love me for much longer... I was so close to breaking Sherlock...”

Sherlock held her tighter to him , running a soothing hand down her back when John finally arrived, having decided that they had needed a little time alone without him, so instead he had done some surveillance as he had waited, noticing a odd car that was sitting across from the hospital in the process .

“Oh thank god Molly, you are alright... I am so sorry to break this up but we need to leave, Sherlock, I think Moriarty may have found us.”

….

Outside the Hospital...

Jim and Sebastian sat in a car opposite the hospital, watching as Sherlock and then John arrived, just before them. Jim was gritting his teeth as he forced himself to not just go in there and kill them all, eventually calming when Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“So what do you want to do Boss ?”  
Jim had been trying to decide what to do ever since he had found Molly gone and now he knew exactly what had to be done, his own feelings for the mousy woman be damned.

“We are going to let them go back to London.”

Sebastian looked at Jim confused that he would just let Molly go and Jim picked that up from his facial expression. 

“We are going to let them relax and think they are safe and then I am going to take Molly from Sherlock permanently. Cause if I cannot have her then neither can he.”

….

Molly, Sherlock and John Immediately left the hospital after John had told them that Jim was there, Molly being carried out in Sherlock's arms as she could not stop herself from hyperventilating at the thought that Jim might get her again, she was strong but she had been through so much in such a short while.

They quickly caught a cab to the private airport and with no trouble, they were quickly settled onto the plane, Molly still in Sherlock's arms , having stressed herself out so much that she fell asleep as soon as she felt safe on the plane, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

Sherlock was gently stroking Molly's hair as she slept, his body still tense even though they were now safe in the sky. 

He turned to John with a grim look on his face. “That was too easy ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this. So I hope you have all been enjoying this fic but now after way over a year since I started this, it is nearing the end. Thank you to everyone who has left me KUDOS , I live for it. THANK YOU GUYS FOR LIKING THIS STORY .


	9. Its the end of the world as we know it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *#%@$ finished this story, it is definitely not as good as I hoped for an ending but i have finally finished and I think it work. After having started this over two years ago I am glad I have finished my first fic. But anyway this is un betad and there is a bit of violence but anyway enjoy the ending if you have stuck out with this story , then well I AM SUPER GRATEFUL.

Molly had been back in London with Sherlock for over a month and Sherlock had not let her out of his sight, which Molly had to agree with was the right idea, she knew Jim was still out there somewhere, plotting and probably killing. She knew he would come back again for her and she was terrified of that but she also knew she had to stop living her life in fear, she had to get her life back.

Mike Stamford had amazingly, even after her being gone for over five months, saved her job for her, so when she felt ready, she could go back to Bart’s, even if it was only part time to begin with but she knew she would have to go back soon, just so that she could get her life back, she was not going to let him cause her any more pain.

She rolled over and snuggled into Sherlock's chest as her mind raced through these thoughts, Sherlock wrapping his arms tightly around her as he slowly woke up. 

“Good Morning My beautiful Molly... sleep well?” He mumbled into her hair as his eyes slowly opened, a hand coming up to her hair and slowly threading through it.

“Very well, although I have been awake a while...Sherlock, can I ask you something and please let me finish before you say no to what I am asking.” Sherlock frowned at the way Molly was speaking, but nodded for her to continue.

“Okay, well I have thinking about it a lot over the last week and I am getting tired of being cooped up here, I adore spending this much time with you but I would really like to go back to work, go back to even partway normal... I know it is still not safe for me but Sherlock, I cannot put my life on hold any more... so what I am trying to ask is... will you be okay with me go back to Barts, even if it is part time to start with?” She spoke without stopping, Watching Sherlock's reaction with every word she said. When she had finished Sherlock lay there staring at her unsure what to say, he understood how she would be feeling without her work, he knew that feeling oh so well, but he was so nervous of letting her out of his sight, the last time that he had she had been taken away from him for nearly half a year. 

After what seemed like an age Sherlock pulled Molly in for a passionate kiss before resting his forehead against hers and slowly nodding. “Yes, if it is what you want my Love then yes, go back to work... I will find a way to make sure you are safe while I am not around...just promise me you will be careful.”

A small smile passed across her face and she hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you and yes I will be he safest person around who is not in a padded cell.” Molly giggled at her own joke as Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well then Molly this calls for a celebratory breakfast in bed, so stay here, call Mike and tell him you are ready to come back.” Sherlock rolled out of the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to Molly's lips and then wrapped his dressing gown around himself before he disappeared out of the room.

…...

Several days and a lot of safety restrictions later, Molly found herself at Bart's with Sherlock by her side as she began her first autopsy in a long while. It was the autopsy of an old man who had died in his sleep and the only reason the autopsy was needed was because he had been alone at the time. Molly was happy and back in her element as she carefully cut into the man, weighing and measuring his organs, checking for anything not normal. Finding nothing wrong, she replaced his organs and neatly sewed the man back up.

All this had been done in silence except for Molly dictating to the recorder so she could write up her findings later.

After she had washed up, Molly joined Sherlock in the lab where he was just starting an experiment which they both worked on until Molly was falling asleep in her chair next to Sherlock.

Life went on like this for several weeks, Molly would work on an autopsy a couple of times a week, the frequency increasing as she was still the best they had, then she would help Sherlock with experiments in the lab until Sherlock was ready to go home, often having to wake Molly up. But life was good and Molly was happy (so was Sherlock but he would not admit that to anyone but Molly, although it was obvious to everyone.)

One day during this new routine of theirs, Sherlock's phone began to ring, disrupting the calm silence of the room with its shrill tone. Sherlock reached to switch it off, annoyed at the interruption but Molly shook her head and told him to answer it, knowing he had been missing out on a lot of things over the last seven months and she wanted him to get back into doing his own cases as she knew he was missing them.  
When he finally answered, he found that it was Greg and he was wanting Sherlock's help on a case that he considered to be a nine on Sherlock's scale. With a little silent urging from Molly, Sherlock agreed to meet Greg at the scene before hanging up.

“Are you sure you will be okay without me Molly? It will only be for a couple of hours.” Sherlock said in a slightly nervous tone, it would be his first time leaving her alone since he got her back so that was understandable, his hands gripping tightly to her shoulder as she looked at him and smiled.

“I will be fine, I will just be here for another hour, typing up this autopsy and doing some tidying, I promise that I will leave in one of Mycroft's town cars as soon as I am finished. I will be fine alone for that short time alright.” She raised her glove covered hands awkwardly, so to not get anything on her or Sherlock and tilted her head just enough that she could press a gentle kiss to Sherlock's lips. “Go Sherlock, I will be fine.”

With that Sherlock kissed her nose, getting a giggle from Molly and with a swish of his coat he was up and out the door, only looking back to smile at Molly as he left the room.

….......

Jim sat in the back of his car patiently waiting for all his planning from the last few months to come to fruition, he stared down at the tablet in his hand and grinned wickedly as he watched Sherlock leave Molly alone for the first time in those months since Cardiff. He had decided to play a long game and stay out of sight and out of mind until Molly and Sherlock had been lulled into a false sense of security and amazingly it took less time then he had expected, all he had to do was leave an intriguing body to be found in Detective Lestrade's district and Sherlock had gone running for some excitement. Jim chuckled as he thought how ordinary Sherlock really was, why had he ever bothered playing with this man in the first place, he was rather boring and had become even more predictable.

Signalling for Sebastian to drive them as close as they could to the back entrance of Bart's, he readied himself as he smoothed down his Westwood suit and pushed back his hair, before stepping boldly out of the car, Sebastian following his boss and walking towards Barts, not giving a damn if anyone saw them.

….......

Molly hummed happily as she finished up with the autopsy, sewing the t-section cut back up neatly. She then pulled her gloves off and after carefully balling them up, chucked them into the Bio-hazard bin from a distance, getting it right in there in one go. She chuckled at this and turned around, moving the now autopsied woman back onto the gurney and then into cold storage. Coming out of the room she was somewhat distracted which was her mistake, as a rag with chloroform was shoved over her nose and mouth and before she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw the face that had been haunting her nightmares and he was grinning. “It's not that easy to get rid of me, My dear Molly.”

…......

With Molly out cold in Sebastian's arms, she was flung over his shoulder and then carried out of the morgue and through the side door that they had forced open earlier. Jim was grinning as he watched Molly's hair swishing from side to side in her ponytail with every tiny bit of movement, he would have to take some of that long hair from her before he got rid of her, he had to have something to remember her by.

Shoving her into the back of the car, Sebastian then got into the drivers seat, with Jim sitting next to the unconscious Molly in the back before they drove off to location Jim had picked out for yet another finale show down with Sherlock.

With a Cheshire grin on his face, Jim sent a text to Sherlock and waited for his revenge to begin.

….....

Sherlock was in one of those rare happy moods that actually showed through in his features although he also had a niggling fear that something bad was going to happen in the back of his mind. He was focused on the body in front of him, picking up the minute details that he knew everyone who wasn't him had missed and this made him smirk. As he crouched next to the body to get a closer look, his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. Thinking that it was just Molly, texting to tell him she had gotten home safely he ignored it for the moment as he finished off looking for every detail and rolled off every little extra detail that he had found to Lestrade, telling him in which direction they should go next to catch the killer. When he had finished his long speech, Sherlock then took the time to pull out his phone and that was when his face dropped in horror.

 

{Text from unknown number}

'London bridge is falling down,   
falling down, falling down.   
London bridge is falling done with your fair lady.'

As Sherlock's face dropped, his heart dropped as well, right into his gut. His whole body tensed and he slammed his phone to the ground with immense force, cracking it enough that it made the phone unusable, but the words still burned behind his eyelids as he took deep breaths in and out to calm himself. 

When Sherlock opened his eyes again and looked around, most people would think that he was back to his arrogant self and everything was fine, but to his friends that knew him, it was clear, especially to Lestrade at that moment that Sherlock was in pain. Pulling Sherlock to the side, Lestrade held him still as the consulting detective was starting to shake with anger and looked at him worriedly. “Sherlock, what has happened?”

Staring blankly back at Greg, Sherlock answered him slowly. “He has her again, Moriarty has Molly.” As he let those words out, they sunk in faster and he then started to feel angry with himself. He had left Molly on her own, how stupid could he have been and all for a stupid case, he should have known Moriarty had had eyes on them and that Sherlock had just given him the perfect opportunity to strike.

When he thought through the text again, his anger still controlling him, something clicked in his head and he knew exactly where he needed to be. “Greg, I am going to need you to call Mycroft in about ten minutes and then tell him to come to London Bridge, I just need a little time before he and his minions descend.”

Without waiting for an answer from him, Sherlock hailed a cab and was off in the direction of Molly and Moriarty.

…....... 

Molly's head was pounding as she slowly woke up, confused to her location until she saw the bespoke Westwood suit that could only be worn by one man and of course it was the one man she would rather not see.

Biting back tears, she tried to remain as still as possible, hoping she could fool him into thinking she was still unconscious, but of course he was not that dumb. “Sleep well my dear? I must say, you look like an angel when you sleep... albeit a rather mousy one... now come on Molly, I know you are awake, your breathing pattern has changed, so sit up my dear and look at me, come now we are nearly at our destination.”

She knew that if she refused to look at him, there would be consequences, no doubt, so she slowly moved herself to sitting and looked at Moriarty, straight in the eyes but did not speak. 

“Now that is much better my dear... can't have your last moments with me with your eyes closed now can we.” He let out a soft laugh that sent shivers down her spine, making her cringe away from him.

“H-Where are we going Jim...?”

“Oh Darling, that is a surprise. But don't worry, you will see your sweet man one last time.”

 

…......

Sherlock arrived at the beginning of the London bridge and called for the cabbie to stop, shoving notes absent-mindedly at the man as he jumped out of the car and ran off and up the bridge.

At the same moment, Sebastian had pulled the black town car up into a lane on the side of the bridge that was under repair and stopped, tapping on the window between him and Jim to tell him they had arrived.

“Ahh Brilliant, it seems we have made it to our destination my dear, now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to use force, you know I have ways of making you do what I want.”

Molly gulped deeply but knew she had no choice but to fight and it did not take Jim long to know that she was going to fight.

“Oh dear me, such a disappointment my dear... but oh well, you are the one who chose force.”

With a flick of his wrist and speed Molly did not think he had, Jim gripped on her hair tightly, pulling until her scalp was bleeding causing Molly to scream in pain.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, quiet my dear, or I will cause you more pain.”

Molly whimpered loudly but did not scream again as he shoved her out the door that Sebastian had opened, not for one moment loosening his grip on her head.

Dragging her over to the edge of the bridge, he shoved her head over the railing so she could see the freezing cold water beneath and the obvious drop. 

“Looks inviting, does it not my dear... don't worry, you will be in its embrace soon, well as soon as your 'Love' arrives, what kind of a monster would I be if I did not let you say goodbye.  
Molly's whimpers grew louder as he yanked her head up and pulled her close. “I am not a monster my dear, even if you think that I am.” He whispered in her ear.

…......

Sherlock, stopped running as he came in sight of the centre of the bridge and Molly, his Molly being manhandled by Moriarty and his dog. He prayed to God, even though he did not believe in him, that Mary and John would arrive when needed the most and that Molly would be safe in his arms again soon. 

Slowly he walked up to the trio and kept his eyes on Molly's own wide ones as Jim held her close to him, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other still tight in her hair.

“Well look who decided to come play... see I just knew you were ordinary and so BOOOOORING, it was so easy to lure you away with the promise of an interesting case and you left Molly Dearest all on her lonesome, some boyfriend you are.”

Sherlock flinched at his words, knowing they were partly the truth but also knowing that they couldn't have gone on living like that either, it had only been a matter of time.

“Fine, I am a shitty boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean molly deserves to die because she has me as a boyfriend.”

“NO, ITS BECAUSE SHE CHOSE YOU AS HER BOYFRIEND, IF I CANNOT HAVE HER, THEN NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO!!” Jim screamed as Sebastian moved closer to Sherlock, feeling far too confident in his ability to contain Sherlock that he did not see the red dot bouncing off his forehead until it was too late and it had pierced through his brain, leaving him a crumpled mess on the ground.

“OH YOU STUPID IDIOT !!” Jim screamed, looking at the body of his only friend which made his blood boil. 

Taking several steps backwards, Moriarty had backed himself and Molly up against the much too low railing and grinned maniacally. “Well like I said, If I can't have her, no one can have her, any last words you would like to say Molly?”

While Jim had been ranting on his monologue at an increasingly worried Sherlock, Molly had been rummaging through her pockets, finding the one thing she always kept on her person and today she thanked the gods that she did.

“Yeah just one thing.” Uncapping the scalpel in her jeans pocket, she drove it up into Jim's throat with such force that it caused him to let go of her hair to clutch at his throat and the blood gushing from it. “Check your hostage's pockets.”

Jim stumbled back as the blood continued to gush from him, his arm still wrapped around Molly's waist as he pulled her backwards with him and over the railing, seemingly dropping them both to their deaths into the water below.

“MOLLY!!” Sherlock ran to the edge and peered over , looking for any sign of Molly, bewildered when he saw her clutching to a lower railing for life . Using all the strength he could, he stretched his long limbs as far as he could and clutched onto Molly tightly, pulling her to safety, only for her to fall onto him once she was back over the railing, but now to be cocooned in his arms as he cradled his Molly to him.

 

…....

Everyone arrived not long after to find Molly and Sherlock in a passionate embrace, both so glad that they were safe together again. When they pulled apart, Sherlock informed Greg of all the going's down and how Moran had been shot with a snipers bullet from one of his brothers men, knowing full well I had been Mary Watson but determined not to disclose that, he then went through the rest of the events and explained how Moriarty had fallen into the depths below and that it was important that they find his body.

Molly had been pulled away and over to an ambulance where her head and other minor injuries were being attended to. When he was finally able to get back to Molly, she was all bandaged up and oddly she was smiling brightly at him which made him smile back just as brightly.

“Well... I um Molly … I …. Oh thank god you are alright.” He pulled her into another embrace, careful not to hurt her in anyway as he buried his face against her neck.

“Yes... We are fine Sherlock....”

“Well of course we are fine... what do you mean by we Molly?”

Molly grinned widely at her boyfriend and moved his hand to her stomach. “We are fine.”

He looked up at Molly in awe and broke out into a bright smile.

“Well, I guess that means you are stuck with me then.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave Kudos , so i know that i should continue with this or if i should just drop it and go back to what i do best ......RPing.


End file.
